This invention relates generally to fans, and more particularly to the blade design of a fan and the manner in which a ceiling fan motor is vented.
Many different types of electrical fans have existed for years. Today""s fans, and especially today""s ceiling fans, typically have an electric motor encased within a housing with an opening through which blade irons extend and are mounted to the electric motor. A blade is coupled to each blade iron so that operation of the electric motor causes rotational movement of the blade irons and their associated blades, thereby creating an airflow.
A problem associated with electric motors of fans has been the heat produced by such. In most ceiling fans, the stationary housing encasing the electric motor is provided with ventilation holes which allow the heat created by the electric motor to be vented. However, to be aesthetically pleasing these ventilation holes are usually designed to be small and inconspicuous in order not to detract from the aesthetics of the motor housing. As such, these venting holes have proven to be insufficient, or at least minimally acceptable, in maintaining the motor in a cool state.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a fan having an air ventilation system that can maintain the electric motor in a cool state. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.
In a preferred form of the invention a fan comprises an electric motor, a housing at least partially surrounding the electric motor and coupled to the electric motor for rotational movement through operation of the electric motor, the housing having an opening there through, a plurality of blades coupled to the housing for rotational movement, and at least one an air intake scoop. The air intake scoop is in fluid communication with the housing opening. With this construction, rotational movement of the air intake scoop causes air to be drawn into the air intake scoop and passed through the housing opening so as to vent the motor mounted within the housing.
In another preferred form of the invention a method of cooling an electric motor of a fan comprises the steps of providing an electric motor, a housing at least partially surrounding the electric motor and having at least one air flow opening there through, a plurality of blades coupled to the motor for rotational movement, and at least one air intake scoop coupled to the housing and in fluid communication with said housing air flow opening. The air intake scoop is then rotated through operation of the electric motor so as to capture air within the rotating scoop and forcing an airstream through the housing air flow opening.